


clothes make the man

by XOLove47



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Season 7 Spoilers, Shopping, Shopping Malls, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOLove47/pseuds/XOLove47
Summary: “What does the future have against clothes that actually fit?”Or, Daniel Sousa answers the age old question-- do the clothes make the man?
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 24
Kudos: 238





	clothes make the man

**1955**

As Daisy cooled her jets in Daniel Sousa’s office, waiting for him to get back, she couldn’t help but reflect on the pickle they had got themselves into. But what else was new? It was just bad luck that Peggy Carter’s old partner was in charge of this base. All that was left to do was to find a way to free Jemma and Coulson and stop the Chronicoms from getting what they wanted.

Finally, Sousa swung open the door to his office, looking surprised and rather perturbed to see an unknown woman making herself at home at his desk.

Daisy sized up the man standing in front of her, trying to decide how to play it. Daniel Sousa looked every inch the part of a high ranking 1950s G-man in his dark colored, impeccably tailored suit. He was just missing his hat and trenchcoat, which conveniently sat on a coat rack in the corner.

Going toe-to-toe with him, getting him to buy her CIA cover story was the most fun she’d had in ages.

Daisy hadn’t known what to expect after reading his file, but after spending five minutes with him, she knew it hadn’t done him justice. That black and white photo certainly did him no favors -- it failed to capture the fire in his eyes and clear desire to do the right thing.

She almost felt bad about locking him up in that cell. _Almost_. 

* * *

**1973**

Another day, another decade. This time though, they had brought along a souvenir from the 1950s in the form of Agent Sousa.

Daisy had to admit the man was handling the whole time travel thing remarkably well. Coupled with having to fake his own death, she half expected him to want to stay behind in the Zephyr for this mission to get his bearings, but he had insisted on joining them in the field. 

Which is how they all had ended up in Ziff’s clothing store. They needed to get some period appropriate attire so they could blend in. Daisy wasn’t going to lie-- getting to wear fabulous clothes was one of the few perks of their time traveling adventures.

The only people to have lived through the 70s before, May and Coulson found their outfits quickly and decided to do some reconnaissance, leaving Daisy and Sousa alone to dig through the racks of clothing. 

Daisy managed to find a cool brown plaid blazer with bell-bottom jeans that she could move pretty well in. And out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a pair of chunky platform heels that would complete the look. 

Daniel on the other hand, was struggling. He wasn’t even in the men’s section anymore. Picking up a tiny scrap of gold lame from the end cap, he asked, “Do women actually wear this? In public?”

“It’s Disco, baby.”

“What the hell is Disco?”

“It’s -- you know what, nevermind. It doesn’t matter. What does matter is finding you some new threads so you can blend in.”

Daisy quickly pulled a couple of outfits for him, “Here. Go try these on in the fitting room back there. We need to finish up and go find Enoch ASAP.”

He grumbled all the way back to the changing room. 

After a few minutes, Daisy knocked on the door, “Alright, Agent Sousa. Time to face the music and show me how it looks.”

“I’d really rather not,” Sousa replied, voice muffled by the door.

“Either you come out here and show me yourself, or I’m coming in.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Try me.”

Daniel grumbled but opened the door. She had picked out a pair of blue bell bottoms and a matching patterned button down with wide lapels.

He pulled at his collar uncomfortably, “I just don’t get the appeal of these clothes. The pants are so wide and the fabric is itchy.”

“Style over function, Agent Sousa. That outfit will do fine-- you fit right in. Why don’t you go pay and I’ll meet you out front.”

While she waited for Sousa, Daisy admired a pair of shoes in the window. She was contemplating going back in to buy them, when Coulson and May joined her on the street.

When Sousa walked out of the store still in his old clothes, she didn’t even try to hide her disappointment, “What happened to blending in?”

Again he fixated on the extra fabric around his feet when wearing the ‘elephant pants’ as he called them, which struck Daisy as odd. Then she remembered something from his file-- Agent Sousa had had his leg amputated during the war. Maybe the extra fabric around his prosthetic made him uncomfortable? Or maybe he just wanted to cling to the familiar.

Either way, Daisy felt a pang of sympathy for the man. So, instead of pushing, she cheerfully reassured him, “Fortunately, there are unfashionable squares in every decade, so you are set!”

* * *

**1984**

Waking up in a healing chamber, in a completely different decade, after being tortured was not an experience Daisy ever wanted to repeat. 

As she came out of the fog, the first thing she noticed was both Jemma and Daniel were by her side. 

Jemma hovering like a mother hen when she was injured was nothing new, but Daniel insisting on keeping her company was unexpected. Not a bad unexpected, mind you. She liked having him around. He made her feel safe. 

They got her up to speed about everything she had missed while she was out of it, including Coulson’s self-sacrifice, Deke and Mack getting stuck in 1982 and a new Chronicom leader named SIBYL. 

Her head was still spinning from all of the new information, when they got a lead on SIBYL’s location and her convalescence was cut short. Considering Jemma and Enoch needed to stay behind and work on the Zephyr and the rest of the team wasn’t back yet, that left her and Daniel.

“No, absolutely not. She hasn’t even been awake for a full day yet,” Daniel protested loudly on her behalf. “I’ll go alone.”

“Like hell you will,” Daisy interjected. “You are not going after the deadly clairvoyant robot on your own. I’ll be fine.”

Sousa looked like he wanted to argue the point further, but ultimately kept his mouth shut. 

Time was of the essence here, as they didn’t want this trail to go cold. As they left the Zephyr, Jemma handed them a communicator and a watch with a countdown clock to the next jump. 

She also reminded them, “You’ll need to make a quick pit stop to get clothes for this time period.”

Daniel grimaced at the mention of shopping.

“Don’t worry, though. Bell bottoms have been out of style for a while now,” Daisy said with a teasing smile.

*

Sitting in the passenger seat of a hotwired car, Daisy commented, “We’ve been getting paired together a lot, haven’t we?”

“One might even call us partners,” Daniel said, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “Been a while since I’ve had one of those, being Chief and all.”

Daisy nodded in agreement, “Me too. I have to say, it’s kinda nice. Leadership can be lonely sometimes.” 

“So you’re not sick of me yet?”

A blush crept up Daisy’s cheeks, “Definitely not. Why? Are you sick of me?”

The pair shared a look. 

“Definitely not,” he parroted back.

Daniel looked like he wanted to say something more, but before he could, Daisy looked out the window to distract herself. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a sign that read Hillside Mall. “Oh perfect-- a mall. Pull in here.”

Daniel did as he was told, but asked, “What’s a mall?”

“I guess they didn’t have those in 1955 either. Who knew?” Daisy commented. “A mall is just a bunch of stores under one roof. Makes for easy one-stop shopping.”

Parking and entering one of the side entrances, Daisy led Daniel toward one of the department stores.

“God, I haven’t been to a mall in ages,” Daisy said, as she sniffed the air, “I wish we had time to hit up the food court. You haven’t lived until you’ve had a Cinnabon.”

Daniel furrowed his brow, “A cinna-what-now?” 

“Oh, I have much to teach you, young grasshopper. Another time, though.”

Entering the store, Daisy made a beeline for the men’s department. Daniel was the priority this time.

Daisy turned to face Daniel, “Okay, I am not letting you get out of buying new clothes this time. So let’s focus on finding you something you’re comfortable with.”

“I put myself in your capable hands, Agent Johnson.”

Daisy mentally ran through what she knew about 1980s fashion, trying to figure out a style that Daniel might tolerate.

“Oh, I know just the thing,” she said, with a glint in her eye.

Daisy led him to the suit section, where there were racks of brightly colored suits. Daniel grabbed a bright pink suit, “Pink? Really?”

“That’s probably too advanced for you. I was thinking that a nice navy blue would work,” she said, holding up a dark blue jacket and pants.

Sousa looked relieved, “That doesn’t seem too bad.”

“Good. Let’s go try it on,” Daisy said, shoving him in the direction of the fitting room.

“Don’t we need to get a shirt and tie first?”

“Nope,” Daisy said, popping the p extra hard. Instead, she picked up a light blue t-shirt from a nearby rack.

When Daniel walked out of the changing room, Daisy couldn’t help but look him up and down. He looked like he stepped right off the set of Miami Vice. The suit fit great and the tight t-shirt hugged his body in all the right ways.

“I’m a genius, honestly,” Daisy said triumphantly. 

Daniel plucked at the sleeves, “Is the jacket supposed to be so baggy?”

She rolled her eyes, “That’s the style, yes. You can push the sleeves up, if you want.”

“What does the future have against clothes that actually fit?” Daniel grumbled. “But if you think it looks alright…”

“You look great, I promise. That color really brings out your eyes.” 

Sousa preened a bit at the compliment. Blushing slightly, he said, “Ok then. Should we go pay? And find something for you?”

Daisy agreed and after paying for Daniel’s outfit, they made their way over the women’s section. She could happily spend all day trying on the awesome 80s clothes, but unfortunately, they didn’t have time for that. 

Using Madonna as her style inspiration, she quickly pulled together a look from the rows and rows of racks.

Staring at herself in the mirror in the fitting room, Daisy had to admit she was pretty pleased with her outfit. She had chosen a black bustier type top, black jeans and a leather jacket. Because no outfit was complete without accessories, she had also grabbed long necklaces for layering, black lace fingerless gloves and combat boots. Pulling her hair up into a high pony as a final touch, she looked like she belonged in the 80s.

When she stepped out of the fitting room, Daniel looked gobsmacked. Daisy wasn’t going to lie-- she had been kind of hoping to elicit this type of reaction when choosing her outfit.

After a beat, Daniel recovered his wits and said, “Wow, you look fantastic.”

“Thanks,” Daisy blushed. “We really should get out of here and back on the road.”

They were ready to track down SYBIL and look pretty bitchin’ while doing it.

* * *

**Present Day**

Daisy was thrilled to be back in the present day. Even better, they had defeated the Chronicoms and saved the world, _again_. Now all that was left to do was rebuild SHIELD, _again_.

But this time, she would have someone by her side. Because somewhere along the way, she had fallen for Daniel Sousa. And luckily, he felt the same way.

Oddly enough, one of their first official ‘dates’ was a trip to the mall to outfit Daniel with a full 21st century wardrobe.

Daisy could hardly believe she was walking through a mall and holding hands with her boyfriend, without the threat of a looming apocalypse hanging over their heads. She reveled in the absolute normalcy of it. 

They had fun picking clothes out. Daniel still gravitated toward traditional cuts and styles, but every once in a while, Daisy would throw a wildcard into the mix in the form of an unusual print or color. It was seriously unfair how attractive he looked in everything she put in him-- even just a simple t-shirt and jeans.

The couple took a break for lunch in the food court. For dessert, Daisy finally got to introduce him to a Cinnabon.

“You weren’t kidding-- this really is delicious,” Daniel commented, before digging back into the warm gooey cinnamon bun.

Daisy grinned-- seeing Daniel experience something new was honestly one of her favorite things.

After lunch, they continued shopping. At the end of the day, after a lot of trial and error, Daniel had found a style that was a mix of old and new-- and completely him.

Later that night, curled up on the couch and watching Netflix, Daisy smiled as she snuggled closer to Daniel.

Dropping a kiss to the top of her head, he asked, “What are you smiling about?”

“Nothing in particular, really. I’m just happy. Happiest I’ve been in a really long time,” she admitted.

“Me too,” Daniel said as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips.

At that moment, it didn't matter what Daniel was wearing. A t-shirt and jeans, tac gear, a suit, nothing at all -- as long as Daisy got to call him hers, she didn’t care.

Maybe the clothes didn’t make the man after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Help, I've fallen into the Dousy trashcan. I love them! I had so much fun writing my first full length fic for them-- I hope you enjoyed reading it. Feel free to stop by and say hi on tumblr-- you can find me @accio-the-force!


End file.
